A True Love Made Of Real Emotions
by LoveKeeper
Summary: Ryoko is a great artist (singer) but when her old manager dies from cancer she’s in search for a new one. But what she finds is more than she asked for. T/R
1. Chapter 1

Title-A True Love Made Of Real Emotions  
  
Author-LoveKeeper  
  
Rated-Pg-13  
  
Summary-Ryoko is a great artist (singer) but when her old manager dies from cancer she's in search for a new one. But what she finds is more than she asked for. T/R  
  
Chapter 1-My best Manager ever  
  
Ryoko looked at the black coffin, which had her old manager inside dead.  
  
"We all have gathered here for the funeral of our young Duncan" The priest continued his speech of how good Terry Duncan was and he was the manager of a very famous young 20 year old girl named Ryoko Fiancé Malachi.  
  
Ryoko never thought he would die of cancer ever he was so young and handsome a perfect guy. Everything was perfect when she got that call from a doctor. He said that Terry Duncan had lung cancer and brain damage. How it broke her heart all the years of planning and how could a 22-year-old guy die on her and in the middle of her career!  
  
After the funeral ended Ryoko was the first to get up she walked out her eyes full of tears. Ryoko climbed into the black car Terry had brought for her one week before he died.  
  
As Ryoko told the driver to stop someone caught her sight. It was one of her friends from childhood maybe from junior high or high school either one. Ryoko climbed out of the car and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Serena! Wait up!" Ryoko yelled while running to catch up with Serena.  
  
A Blue haired girl turned around she had red eyes, and a great figure. Then her face changed into a shock expression.  
  
"Ryoko? Is it really you?" Serena asked in disbelief  
  
"Yeah the one and only" Ryoko said laughing  
  
"I heard about the news I'm sorry Terry died" Serena said with a little low voice.  
  
"It's ok I should have known sooner he was acting weird than I might have been able to save him but he hide it so good" Ryoko said closing her eyes imaging his smile.  
  
"Girl he was so young and so handsome I could have married him myself," Serena said sitting down on the bench with Ryoko next to her.  
  
"Hey remember when he would throw water at you in the summer to keep you cool as he said" Serena laughed  
  
Ryoko remembered he would say it would keep her cool in the hot sun and he was somewhat right.  
  
Then a boy walked up to Serena he was handsome and had the deepest eyes Ryoko have ever seen.  
  
"Wait don't I know you from somewhere?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Ah, I don't think so" Ryoko replied  
  
"Ryoko you don't remember my older brother Tenchi?" Serena asked a little disappointed  
  
"Ohh, yeah you're the one who use to bug you're sister day and night" Ryoko said remembering the way they would fight 24/7.  
  
"Oh Ryoko long time no see and now my sister and me gets along real well" Tenchi said smiling.  
  
"Until he falls for one of my friends" Serena giggled  
  
"Hey that's not true" Tenchi yelled at his sister turning red all over.  
  
"Gets along well?" Ryoko grinned laughing  
  
Tenchi stopped his yelling and then said "Sis I came to tell you Eric asked if you could meet him?"  
  
"Tell him ok" Serena turned back to Ryoko to continue the chat when Tenchi intruded again  
  
"Now he wants to meet you," Tenchi said closing his ears knowing she will scream and run away.  
  
"WHATTTTTTTT??????" Serena got up and ran to the mall close by to meet him.  
  
Ryoko looked annoyed and took out a dollar and 50 cents she decided to take the bus to tour the place by the time.  
  
Tenchi sat down nervously.  
  
Ryoko looked at him and giggled and said "So Serena still has Eric?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Yeah she never gave him up for anybody" Tenchi said smiling  
  
"So what are you doing?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Well I'm working as a manager for singers like you" Tenchi grinned waiting to see her reaction  
  
Ryoko turned to him in shock and disbelief.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to be a writer?" Ryoko said in a question way  
  
"I did when I was in High School now I'm a manager looking for singer who has no manager" Tenchi said smiling happily  
  
"I'm looking for one" Ryoko said fast  
  
"But don't you have Terry?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"I had Terry but he died didn't you hear about the cancer he got?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"No I'm sorry I didn't know" Tenchi said not believing his ears  
  
"It's ok" Ryoko said sadly  
  
"Terry was my best friend how did he die on me like this?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Well he was my manager he left me in the middle of my career" Ryoko said madly.  
  
"Well now you have me" Tenchi covered his mouth he didn't know that would come out  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ryoko asked  
  
"Maybe we could leave that for another time" Tenchi said  
  
"Yeah another time" Ryoko said putting the money back into her bag knowing the bus must have been delayed or something.  
  
Ryoko got up to leave when she heard Tenchi mumbled something to himself.  
  
"To bad Terry never told her"  
  
"Told me what?" Asked Ryoko  
  
Tenchi turned around and said "Maybe you should come over tonight my is will be home.  
  
"No you said to bad Terry never told her tell me what?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"You don't know?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Stupid he never told me" Ryoko yelled  
  
"He loved you with all his heart from the day he heard you're voice it was an angel's voice but I thought it was a demon's voice well bye you may come over tonight" Tenchi said running into the mall  
  
'HEY! I don't have a demon's voice how dare you I'll kill you tonight" Ryoko yelled  
  
"Great see you tonight" Tenchi disappeared into the store.  
  
Well how was it good or bad either one please Review it. Thanks and I will accept any ideas for the story or fic whichever you pefer to call it.  
  
Thanks again, LoveKeeper 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- More than enough  
  
Title-A True Love Made Of Real Emotions  
  
Setting- Outside house number 13  
  
Ryoko looked up at the house in shock. She has never seen such a big, and beautiful house like this. It was the best house in the block.  
  
Ryoko prepared herself to run knowing they must house given her the wrong address. Then out of nowhere Serena appeared and jumped her.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Ryoko yelled jumping back.  
  
"I freaking scared you!" Laughed Serena  
  
"Ha ha very funny" Ryoko looked annoyed and then turned back to normal.  
  
Tenchi looked out the window and smiled happily. He had some friends inside with him. They seemed familiar but she didn't brother to ask just yet.  
  
Ryoko walked in with Serena and then it hit her the boy with the black hair was her friend from high school.  
  
"Kirk?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"RYOKO! WOW! Long time no see it seemed as if you died!" Kirk laughed and drinks his beer.  
  
"Still drinking? You know it's bad for you're health" Ryoko said nodding  
  
"From high School and still begs me to stop she'll never change. So what do you do?" Kirk asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm a singer hello which planet are you on?" Ryoko asked curiously  
  
"Ah, What song?" Kirk asked  
  
"Well one is called "Just a little girl, and another is can't get you out of my head" Ryoko said happily  
  
"Oh yeah I saw the video of can't get you out of my head and I hope you don't mind me saying this but you have freaking hot body" Kirk said  
  
"Why should I mind you're drunk you have no clue what you're saying" Ryoko said getting up.  
  
"Hey Ryoko you want a drink?" Asked Tenchi a little shyly  
  
"Don't mind if I do" Ryoko grabbed a glass and poured red wine into the glass.  
  
"You drink?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Not much only on. hellz I just do sometimes when I feel like" Ryoko gulped down the red wine in one second.  
  
"Well it's not high but tasted good" Ryoko laughed  
  
"Hey why don't we all go to that new club that opened on Stream St.?" Asked Serena  
  
"Yeah I heard it's pretty cool!" Yelled Kirk  
  
"You don't have to yelled we aren't deaf" Yelled Ryoko  
  
"Sorry" Kirk got up and slipped on his jacket.  
  
All five of them went to the club named DreamStream. They thought it was a kiddy club but it turned out to be a club and a karaoke bar mixed together.  
  
All five of them sat at a table and heard a boy singing some love song for his girl it was called Love at first sight.  
  
At the table- "Hmm I don't think we meet before" Ryoko said to the two girls on the table next to them. "We're friends of Serena's" One of the girl said  
  
"And you guys are twins am I right?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Yeah her named Georgina and mine is Marine" Marine said smiling  
  
"Yeah but you could tell who's who because she always has her hair up and I have mine down" Georgina said shyly  
  
"Well my name's Ryoko Fiancé Malachi" Ryoko said  
  
"Fiancé? Oh my god I'm friends with a singer WOW!" Marine jumped up and down.  
  
"Ignore her she lose it when she meets famous people" Georgina said  
  
"You guys want anything to drink?" Asked Kirk  
  
"Yes we all will like five glasses of white and Red wine and made it heavy!" Ryoko said in a little high voice.  
  
"Ok I'll be back in two minutes" Kirk said walking off  
  
"Better make that five!" Ryoko yelled laughing knowing Kirk will hit on some girl before coming back.  
  
The twins went off dancing and Serena sat down talking to Eric.  
  
"So Tenchi how's you're single life?" Ryoko laughed  
  
"Well pretty nice but I ain't single" Tenchi said grinning  
  
Ryoko looked at him in shock he would never in his life admit that!  
  
"Wha?. What?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Yes, Georgina and me are girlfriend and boyfriend we have been going out since late 2 years" Tenchi said happily  
  
"Well good for you" Ryoko said happily but something was up he didn't look like normal.  
  
'Somethings wrong I know it I have to ask him' Ryoko thought  
  
"Tenchi is everything going well with Georgina and you?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Well promise not to tell her?" Asked Tenchi who got nervous by the minute?  
  
"I promise if I tell May I lose my career" Ryoko said putting her hand on her heart.  
  
Tenchi giggled a bit she always made him laugh.  
  
"She has been cheating on me and I know with who" Tenchi said sadly  
  
"Kirk?" Asked Ryoko annoyed  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" asked Tenchi  
  
"He has power over girls I loved him in High School but I grew out of him and now I know he's a cheat" Ryoko said grimly  
  
"But what can I do to confront her" Asked a worried Tenchi  
  
"Well do what you're heart says I ain't you're mother to tell you what to do" Ryoko said  
  
"WHERE IS KIRK WITH MY DRINKS!" Ryoko yelled and then Kirk came running with ten drinks in a tray and ran back into the crowd.  
  
Ryoko took a glass of red wine and drank it one sip by the time.  
  
"Do you still get those you know mood swings?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"When I drink? Of course" Ryoko turned red he knew she was drunk.  
  
Then suddenly Tenchi heard a man on stage call up Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko may you come up here and sing one of you're famous songs?" Asked the guy  
  
Ryoko got up and went on stage she looked at Tenchi and said "This one's for you so think about it"  
  
Uh Huh Life's like this Uh Huh Uh Huh That's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh Huh Uh Huh That's the way it is Chill out What you yellin for? Lay back It's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see I like you the way you are  
  
Tenchi remembered that song in High School she singed the same song on stage. She had the most wonderful voice.  
  
When we're drivin in your car And you're talkin to me one-on-one But you've become Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me  
  
'I looked like a fool to her when!?' Tenchi yelled inside his head  
  
Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into honest You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
'She better not embarrass me infront of all these people or I'll kill her!'  
  
No no no You come over unannounced Dressed up like you're somethin else Where you are and where it's at you see You're makin me Laugh out When you strike a pose Take off All your preppy clothes  
  
'My clothes what's wrong with them? When did I ever act like somethin' else?'  
  
You know You're not foolin anyone When you become Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into honest You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no no(no no no) No no(no no no) No no(no no no) No no  
  
'Wait no she's right last few years I wasn't trying to impress her now I'm trying to make her like me! What the hell is wrong with me we lived like sister and brother for 10 years!'  
  
Chill out What you yellin for? Lay back It's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else Round everyone else Watchin your back Like you can't relax You tryin to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn into honestly You promised meI'm never gonna find you fake it No no Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah yeah) I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get And you turn it into honest You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaa" The crowd yelled in excitement.  
  
"Thank you" Ryoko passed out on stage she turned totally drunk. Tenchi got her off stage and carried her to his house.  
  
'Oh Ryoko you always like to sing songs about me why do you always change who I am you're the only person that can change me but why?'  
  
Tenchi laid her onto the sofa and wetted a towel. He laid it onto her head and looked at her face. She still has some make-up on from earlier. He grabbed a cold towel and wiped her eye shadow and lip stick. Under all the make-up was a beautiful high School girl he knew like 3 years ago.  
  
Well that's all for now how was it good or bad? I tried my best so please no flames. And no they don't fall in love in the next chapter only their first kiss! ^^! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm back with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 3-The kiss that meant nothing!  
  
Ryoko woke up from her deep sleep remembering everything from last night. She sing that song that she used in High School to bug Tenchi!  
  
'Tenchi's going to kill me!' Ryoko yelled at herself  
  
Tenchi came up stairs into the room. And said "So sleeping beast finally awakens?"  
  
"Look I know you're mad at me but I was drunk!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"Where did that come from Ryoko? It was just a song so what you got back you're childhood for half an hour?" Tenchi said sitting next to her.  
  
Ryoko looked at him in shock was it Tenchi talking to her or did he want something from her?  
  
"Ok what do you want?" Asked an annoyed Ryoko  
  
Tenchi turned red and then asked "I over heard Kirk asking Georgina out tonight. So I was wondering if."  
  
"If I'll go with you so you could spy on her right?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"No we'll go on a fake date and make Georgina see me kiss you" Tenchi said blushing  
  
Ryoko turned red but then back too normal and asked "One problem do you even know how to kiss a girl?" Ryoko laughed  
  
Tenchi bent over and kissed her lightly on the lips for a few seconds and let go.  
  
"That's how we're going to do it tonight at Ki-Night Restaurant" Tenchi got up and walked into his room.  
  
Ryoko sat their shocked and touched her lips she didn't even agree to fake a date with him!  
  
Ryoko then started to think for a bit 'Is he going on this date really to break a relationship with Georgina or trying to start a relationship with me? Or could it be both?'  
  
Later on that day  
  
"Ryoko are you ready?" Asked Tenchi  
  
Ryoko was in her room getting dressed.  
  
"Ryoko if you're not ready in two minutes we're going to miss the bus!" Yelled Tenchi  
  
Ryoko's room door opened. Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes she was wearing the navy blue dress he gave her in High School. She had red lipstick and a bow, which tied her hair.  
  
"Well how do I look?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"You look ok" Tenchi grabbed her hand and they walked out of the house hand in hand.  
  
In the bus  
  
Ryoko took a seat Tenchi took one right next to her. The bus driver didn't look nice, he was young and he looked drunk.  
  
"Tenchi don't you think that driver looks weird?" Asked Ryoko  
  
She took out her cell phone just in case anything happens.  
  
"You're right where's Jerry?" Asked Tenchi  
  
Tenchi got up and went to the driver and asked, "Where's Jerry?"  
  
"Jerry wanted a few days off so I'm taking the job," The guy said in a deep voice.  
  
Tenchi took his seat and told Ryoko "See he's just a here for a few days were safe"  
  
After 5 stops it was Ryoko and Tenchi's stop, in the back of the bus Georgina and Kirk was there they hadn't seen them yet.  
  
Suddenly the bus made a wrong turn and he started to go to fast.  
  
"HEY! You pass our stop!" yelled Kirk who was in the back of the bus.  
  
"Shut-up and take a seat!" the driver said.  
  
Kirk then ran in front of the bus and then saw Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Asked Kirk  
  
"We'll tell you later right now let's find a way out of here" Tenchi said in a low voice.  
  
Then out of nowhere the back door opened three people had guns and were pointing it at Kirk.  
  
"SIT! OR I'll SHOOT!" Yelled the girl  
  
Kirk took a seat with Georgina next to him.  
  
"You guys should be rich am I right?" Asked the young boy who was driving.  
  
"No we all are poor!" Yelled Ryoko  
  
Tenchi then decided to tell the truth "We all are rich if we give you the money will you let us all go"  
  
"Get real we don't want money from you I want money from the government!" Laughed the boy  
  
"But we don't  
  
"I am not stupid Ryoko Fiancé, I'll make good money from you" the boy said stopping the bus  
  
The boy grabbed Georgina by the wrist and pulled her out first. He looked the bus door leaving the three of them inside.  
  
"What do you think they are going to do to Georgina?" Asked Kirk  
  
"They might call her parents first then the rest of us" Ryoko said getting worried.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe this was happening if they get the money from her, her career will be finish their will be no more Fiancé.  
  
'Ryoko is worried I know it why shouldn't she be? I should have just call off this fake date now we're in a bus kidnapped who knows who they are going to pull out next?' Tenchi said worried.  
  
'I know they both came here for a reason they must have found out me and Georgina is going out.' Kirk said in his mind  
  
'I wonder where they took Georgina I hope I'm not next I rather make them take Kirk then me'  
  
"HELP US SOMEONE!" All of them yelled same time.  
  
No one heard them they had taken them somewhere where no one comes a lot.  
  
Ryoko looked out the window she saw Georgina there.  
  
"Hey guys look it's Georgina!" Yelled Ryoko  
  
Tenchi and Kirk looked out the open window. Georgina was there and the young boy who was driving was in front of her telling her something.  
  
Georgina said something and then ran to the bus and entered.  
  
"Georgina what happened?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"$6,000,000 U.S that's my ransom, yours is $20,000,000 U.S, Tenchi's $8,000,000 U.S, and Kirk 410,000,000 U.S" Georgina said in a very low voice.  
  
"What where are we going to get that money?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Ryoko is going to be the first to get out" Georgina said setting down.  
  
"Why me?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"You're the richest here. You can get all the money you want we can't that's like our life money!" yelled Georgina  
  
"She's right Ryoko" Tenchi said agreeing  
  
Ryoko looked at Kirk he said the same.  
  
"You guys it surprises me how less you know me. Did you forget my manager died! I have no one my family is dead all I had was Terry and  
  
"Who?" Asked Georgina  
  
"Tenchi was my last choice of a manager but I was wrong he can never be my manager he doesn't know me like Terry had" Ryoko said closing her eyes.  
  
" . " Tenchi couldn't say a word.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now again next chapter Ryoko get's out first. Then Tenchi, Kirk, and Georgina go free. But when they find out who paid for them she might never forgive them for what they did to her (Ryoko). 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Loss of Friendship  
  
Well here's chapter 4 Ryoko get out first and soon all three of her so called friends might loss her friendship forever.  
  
It was 10:00 P.M. Tenchi couldn't sleep after what Ryoko told him yesterday he couldn't bring himself to sleep.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Georgina what happened?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"$6,000,000 U.S that's my ransom, yours is $20,000,000 U.S, Tenchi's $8,000,000 U.S, and Kirk 410,000,000 U.S" Georgina said in a very low voice.  
  
"What where are we going to get that money?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Ryoko is going to be the first to get out" Georgina said setting down.  
  
"Why me?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"You're the richest here. You can get all the money you want we can't that's like our life money!" yelled Georgina  
  
"She's right Ryoko" Tenchi said agreeing  
  
Ryoko looked at Kirk he said the same.  
  
"You guys it surprises me how less you know me. Did you forget my manager died! I have no one my family is dead all I had was Terry and  
  
"Who?" Asked Georgina  
  
"Tenchi was my last choice of a manager but I was wrong he can never be my manager he doesn't know me like Terry had" Ryoko said closing her eyes.  
  
" . " Tenchi couldn't say a word.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Tenchi opened him eyes and looked at the stars from the window on top of the bus.  
  
Suddenly the door popped open and the guy grabbed a hold of Ryoko.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" Ryoko pushed and yelled  
  
"You don't want to go free I could put a higher ransom on you" The guy said  
  
Ryoko stayed quiet and she walked out of the bus.  
  
"I knew she will come out first but where will our parents get the money?" Asked Georgina  
  
"Somehow maybe they'll borrow?" Asked Tenchi  
  
"Man I hate this shit! We shouldn't have gone out tonight!" Yelled Kirk  
  
The next morning  
  
The bus door opened. We all thought they were bringing food but instead two guys grabbed all of us.  
  
"Where are you taking us please don't kill us!" cried Georgina  
  
"Stupid bitch! The ransom was paid for all three of you you're free" The guys loosed them and drove off with the bus leaving them there not knowing where they are.  
  
Then Kirk saw a car with a guy inside. They walked up to the car and asked the guy "Are you going to take us back to our homes?"  
  
"Yes come in," Said the driver  
  
Later that day  
  
The car stopped in front of their home. The three of them walked out of the car and into the house. They saw that the house was cleaned.  
  
"I'm going up stairs to see if she's here," Tenchi said running up the stairs.  
  
He opened her room door and saw no one. He went to the bed and saw a book. He opened it; it had all her songs inside.  
  
'Why did she leave this here?"' Tenchi asked himself  
  
Tenchi ran down the stairs and yelled "SHE'S GONE!"  
  
Georgina looked at Tenchi and said "Good riddance"  
  
Kirk looked a little angry he took his keys for the jeep. Tenchi then asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to look for her want to come?" Asked Kirk  
  
Tenchi got his jacket and ran into the jeep. Both of them road off asking people if they had seen her, while Georgina sat of the sofa thinking.  
  
'Why do they care so much for her? It's not like she helped any of us in any way. She only made things worst. She took Tenchi away from me also. I hope she burns in hell!'  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko boarded the airplane. 'I bet Tenchi forgot I have a flight today'  
  
Tenchi and Kirk road all over town looking for her when Tenchi remembered "HEY! She's at the airport she has a flight I totally forgot! To Airport Eloisa now!"  
  
Kirk made a long turn into the high way. They got closer to the airport while Ryoko got her luggage into the airplane.  
  
Finally they reached the airport Tenchi ran into the airport. He reached the TV's and saw her flight was leaving NOW!  
  
Tenchi started to sweat, he ran down the hall and into the airplane. The lady wasn't there to take tickets.  
  
He saw her in the window she was looking out the window she was crying. He ran into the airplane and went to where she was sitting. "RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled in the plane  
  
Ryoko turned and looked at him in tears she then said "Leave me alone can't you see I can't live with you guys? None of you trust me!"  
  
Tenchi took the seat next to her and told her "Ryoko look I know who paid for us it was you wasn't it?" Ryoko looked at him and said, "So what if I did?"  
  
Tenchi grabbed her and pulled her out of the airplane with her luggage. "Hey what are you doing I'm going to miss my flight!" Ryoko yelled  
  
"You're not going anywhere stay for a little longer and then you can go get to know us better!" Tenchi begged.  
  
Kirk then came and said "Ryoko please we didn't mean it. Georgina just started it please we'll kick her out."  
  
"No need for that, I'll stay but if you ever tell me anything like that again" Ryoko warned.  
  
They dropped her into the house Tenchi was helping her in her room packing while Kirk tried to talk to Georgina.  
  
Tenchi kept looking at Ryoko. He couldn't believe it she really was leaving. Ryoko noticed and blushed.  
  
"Tenchi what is it?" Asked Ryoko  
  
Tenchi got up and walked to her she sat down on the bed and asked again "What's wrong?"  
  
Tenchi then opened his mouth and said "To make this up to you will you go out with me?"  
  
Ryoko looked shock and then smiled. "Not a fake date?"  
  
"Of course not a real one, dinner and dancing promise" Tenchi said happily.  
  
"You don't seem shy about this like you use too" Ryoko said in a little funny voice.  
  
"I'm 20! I have to face life," Tenchi said in a grin.  
  
"Ha, You know what you're not so bad " Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
I know all these chapters might be alittle short but look on the bright side I'll be continuing it for all the fans not flamers.  
  
Next Chapter 5-The date that started everything  
  
From the 5th chapter all is romance maybe some drama. 


End file.
